The present invention relates to a supporting structure for a furniture carcass to be mounted to a wall, having an outer carcass and an inner carcass which can be lowered relative thereto. The supporting structure includes two side elements which are to be mounted to the wall in a mutually spaced relationship, and at least one transverse member which can releasably connect the side elements together. The supporting structure has separate fastening locations for independently mounting the outer carcass and the inner carcass to the supporting structure.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having a supporting structure of the kind to be described and a method of mounting an article of furniture to a wall.
An article of furniture having an outer carcass and an inner carcass which can be lowered relative thereto is known for example from AT 503 671 B1. In that case, the inner carcass is motionally coupled to an upwardly movable flap by way of an actuating drive and a transmission mechanism. A relatively stable outer carcass is to be provided for mounting the mechanically relatively heavily loaded actuating drive.
The JP 2007-260200 reference describes a supporting structure for an upper cupboard which can be lowered and which is mounted movably in respect of height relative to a wall panel to be mounted to the wall. Mounted to the wall panel are carriers to which a decorative panel is fitted. When the upper cupboard is in a raised position, the open cupboard compartment of the upper cupboard is concealed by the decorative panel.